Flashes of Lightning
by Firesword
Summary: SLASH. HPDM. OOC. Romance. One-shot. Takes place a few years after You-Know-Who was defeated. Each time they meet, lightning flashes.


**Firesword:** Here's another one-shot. Edited: 21st October 2004 (I didn't realize that a word was missing, and I've mispelled something to). Thank you Dionne for your precious help in editing this! 

**SLASH**. **HP/DM**. OOC. Romance. R. One-shot. Written before the release of Book 6. Takes place a few years after You-Know-Who was defeated. Each time they meet, lightning flashes.

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Flashes of Lightning **  
by Firesword

**  
Autumn**

Draco did not have the slightest clue why he had declined to join Zabini, Parkinson and Bulstrode for dinner. Instead, he had remained behind in the Ministry building to work overtime. He managed to have a quick meal with his cousin, Tonks, who was on the night shift. Still, he was satisfied, for he had managed to clear all the paperwork that had been piling up on his desk.

He had then gone out for a quick walk in London randomly choosing a wizard-oriented café, and bought himself a cup of coffee. As he sat ruminating, he inadvertently recalled the stormy morning he had bumped into Potter almost a year ago.

Draco had been literally stunned into speechlessness when confronted by the power that radiated from the wizard, and could not help but wonder why the Gryffindor had chosen to become a teacher, and not something more. Draco should have suppressed his attraction to the wizard and the power the latter had held, but by then he was already too enamored. It wasn't long before he started dreaming about Potter, in the kinds of situations he shouldn't.

He set his cup down and looked out the window. The atmosphere seemed tranquil, but he knew that it was merely the calm before the storm broke. His stomach was in knots and his heart was in his mouth. For some reason, he was fearful – fearful of the feelings he had nurtured instead of simply banishing. He was never known to love as a child – a Slytherin was highly discouraged from such tenderness – but he had fallen all the same. The feelings that resided in his heart frightened him. He had never known rejection, but he expected that it would be painful – a hundred times more than he would if he were to keep his feelings a secret.

He left the café and Apparated, not to his mansion, but to the compound that belonged to Potter. As he stared at the gleaming brown door, he asked himself: _Why am I risking my own happiness? And I don't even know if he's receptive to other men.  
_  
He was just beginning to knock on the door when it swung open suddenly. He stared at it in confusion. "Potter?" he called, frowning slightly. There was no reply, however. He entered the threshold and allowed the door to close quietly behind him.

* * *

A figure Apparated before a two-storeyed house, then cursed as huge, fat drops of rainwater started to splatter on him, the pavement and everything else.

"Damn it! Why didn't I follow my instincts and hang out at Ron's?" the wizard muttered, and briskly climbed the front steps of his house. The wizard touched the front door gently. It opened almost immediately upon contact, and Harry Potter stepped inside the shelter of his home with a huge sigh of relief.

The ceiling of the narrow hallway glowed dimly, and Harry sighed as he stared at the puddles of water surrounding his feet. _"Evanesco,"_ he said quietly and watched in satisfaction as the puddles vanished. He removed his cloak and hung it on the rack before removing his shoes.

Then he sauntered over to his living room, and froze. There was a sudden flash of lightning, illuminating the area eerily for a few seconds. Then it was dark once more.

Potter held his breath, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. Flickers of bluish-white light brightened the room again as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. His mind had gone blank; he could only stare into the pair of grey eyes that ethereally reflected the brief, shimmering light. A thunderous clap shook him to the bones, thus breaking the silence and his lack of response.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he rasped, his heart still beating rapidly. However, the other wizard remained silent and continued to study him. "Malfoy, how in Merlin's name were you able to get in?" Harry asked again, firmly this time.

"You might want to check the spells you used, Potter. The house admitted me by itself," the Slytherin replied in a deep voice.

Harry swore pungently under his breath. "Bloody door. Well, it's not your fault – I guess I really should check the wards." He swore again, wondering when he was going to find the time to reconstruct the wards from the beginning.

He gestured at the fireplace, and the firewood caught fire suddenly. Orange flickers lighted up the living room and Harry watched the dancing shadows on the wall for a moment.

"Unnatural," Malfoy muttered. Harry looked at him and found the Slytherin staring at the fire intently.

"Take a seat. What would you like to drink?"

"I don't intend to linger," was the surprising reply.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Why have you come here then? To renew old acquaintances? To return me all the hexes that you hadn't managed to give me while we were students?"

Malfoy gave him the contemplative gaze again. "Maybe that's true. Maybe that was my purpose after all," the Slytherin said calmly. "To stun you."

Harry was not given the chance to defend himself from what was coming. As Malfoy had calmly stated, he _was_ stunned. In three quick strides, Malfoy had caught him, and his arms wrapped around Harry's body almost protectively.

Harry's eyes flared in surprise as he stared up at Malfoy's sharp-chinned face, and he held his breath. An anguished expression came over the Slytherin's face and Malfoy closed his eyes. "Harry," the wizard had whispered and Harry gasped as soft, warm lips descended on his own.

He felt helpless – he could not even close his eyes, so shocked was he at the Slytherin's odd and impulsive behavior. His heartbeat quickened as Malfoy's tongue slid across his own and the other wizard's body pressed into him deliciously. Harry was distantly aware of Malfoy's left arm inching higher before it came to rest on the back of his head.

There was nothing abusive or forceful in Malfoy's actions, and Harry relaxed, then found himself returning the kiss. It felt right; Malfoy was warm and his touch was pleasant, so much that Harry felt his knees go weak. His arms that were crushed against Malfoy's chest initially were now encircling around the slender waist. He heard a soft whimper, not realizing that he was the one making it.

They broke off from the kiss after several minutes. Harry panted, and wondered why he had considered dying from asphyxiation. He was astonished, by both Malfoy and himself. Draco Malfoy had never given the indication that he could be attracted to someone of the same sex, and Harry certainly did not expect the Slytherin to harbor feelings of affection for him.

He waited for his guest to recover from the kiss. When Malfoy finally opened his eyes, Harry was alarmed to see the pair of grey eyes appearing lost and haunted. Then without a word, Malfoy left, and Harry did not stop him, even with the simple excuse of demanding an explanation.

* * *

**Winter**

Draco opened the door and took a quick glance at the snow-covered street before slamming it shut again. He swore and questioned himself as to why he had come to Hogsmeade in the first place.

_I very well know _why_. I'm appalled at myself._ He snorted derisively.

"Now, now, Draco. Stop pulling such a long face. You're young yet – you don't really have to mimic Severus," Madam Rosmerta remarked as she came over to clear a table.

Draco sighed and watched as the witch scrubbed the surface of the table vigorously, then jumped slightly when she gave him a piercing gaze.

"Why don't you settle down in a comfortable chair up inside the Emerald Room? You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?"

Draco nodded his head in response. He had been looking forward to sleep in his bed after having dinner at the inn, but a sudden snowstorm had descended and foiled his excellent plan. _Well, this is what happens when I listen to Mother about sealing the fireplace. I can't Floo back, and only an idiot would dare to Apparate during treacherous weather.  
_  
"I guess I have no other choice but to accept the offer. I think I'll have more coffee, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem at all, Draco. Go on ahead."

Draco made his way to the Emerald Room on his own – a room normally reserved by a group of people with the intention of engaging in lengthy debates. There was already a fire going inside the room and Draco soaked in the extra heat gratefully. He shed his outer robes and folded them carefully before setting them on a black end table. He chose to sit on an old but comfortable armchair by the window, and was just about to rest his tired feet on a footstool when Madam Rosmerta returned with a loaded tray. She left him quickly with the hot pot of coffee and cakes, and since he had nothing else to do, he started thinking about his work and the incident that had almost shattered his pride as a Slytherin.

* * *

Harry shivered violently as Madam Rosmerta welcomed him with a cheerful exclamation and a hug. Then he winced when the witch started to scold him.

"Mister Potter. What in Merlin's name were you thinking – to be out in a storm as heavy as this?" she demanded.

"Awful timing," Harry stammered. He felt as though half of him was frozen after walking in the snow for ten minutes.

"Thank Merlin you didn't get frostbite! Well, there's only one room warm enough to thaw you, but I don't think you would enjoy the company. Much."

"I don't care, Rose. Just as long as I'm able to warm my toes."

"Oh dear. Come with me, you silly lad."

"Uh, Rose. I'm hardly a 'lad' anymore."

The witch snorted. "Unlikely. If you were, you wouldn't be here."

Harry chuckled weakly and followed the witch without paying attention to where she was taking him. It hardly mattered, since there was no chance of him getting lost inside the tavern. Madam Rosmerta asked him if he wanted anything, and he ordered hot chocolate and something to eat.

Finally, they stopped before a door with the plate 'Emerald'. The witch turned the knob and gestured Harry to enter. "I'll be back with your orders in a jiffy."

"Thanks," he thanked the witch and turned. He had noticed that there was someone inside the room – but then Madam Rosmerta had informed him that he was not going to be alone. His surprised expression was mirrored by the platinum-haired wizard.

* * *

Lightning came down from the heavens and Draco forgot to breathe, mesmerized by the emerald eyes that looked back at him with such innocent astonishment.

"Harry…" The name escaped from his lips before he could stop himself.

"Draco…" the other wizard whispered in response.

He studied the Gryffindor and shook his head slightly. From the wizard's outward appearance, he was certain that Harry must have been walking to Hogsmeade and was caught in the storm. Evidently, the now-Hogwarts professor thought that getting warmer was more important than simply gaping back like an idiot.

Harry Potter dragged a heavy leather chair and positioned it so that it faced the window, then seated himself. The Gryffindor started rubbing his palms vigorously.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Stranded. I was having my dinner here and then this," Draco replied, gesturing at the window. "And why were you out in the storm?"

"Bad timing. I just don't have the guts to linger in the castle – especially when Professor McGonagall is intent on having a verbal battle with Dumbledore."

"Oh." Draco blinked and recalled the days when he had been a student. "It's the holidays for the students right?" He smiled. "Damn. I wish I'm on vacation right now." At Potter's inquisitive look, he continued. "It's not easy to get approval from the Department, especially when I'm supposed to make sure under-aged witches and wizards don't get into mischief in Muggle communities."

"Oh."

* * *

Madam Rosmerta was whistling happily as she trundled up the creaky staircase. She was immensely pleased with herself – which innkeeper would not feel happy when customers continued to drift in, even during a blizzard? She had just ushered Professors Snape and Lupin into the Obsidian Room, who had also came in half-frozen, just like the youngest professor of Hogwarts had. Since it seemed that half of the teaching staff from Hogwarts were in Hogsmeade, she gathered that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were entertaining themselves in a way that was probably hazardous for their colleagues if they chose to remain.

The door to the Emerald Room was not closed so she kicked at it lightly. "Har–" She stopped, and stared at the two wizards. _Well, well, well,_ she thought. _Things are much more interesting now You-Know-Who is out of the picture.  
_  
Harry and Draco were not doing anything, but they were staring into each other's eyes so intently she doubted they were aware of her presence. The witch decided to set Harry's tray down and leave the room immediately. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, here you go, Harry. Enjoy your meal, and shout through the cylinder if you need anything else," she said cheerfully, and was not surprised when all she received was a grunt.

She resumed her whistling and closed the door quietly. She flipped over the sign that hung below the plate that was engraved with the words 'Emerald Room'.

"Fully occupied," said the sign, and she went off, skipping.

* * *

Harry blinked, feeling uncertain. Although there was a fire burning inside the fireplace, he still felt cold. _Ron is not going to like this at all. Telling him that I was gay had made him stop talking to me for almost two weeks – if I say that I'm courting Draco, it will probably drive him insane.  
_  
"Harry?" The sound of his name broke his train of thought, and his heart jumped when he realized that the Slytherin was kneeling before him.

_And how in the hell had he gotten there in the first place?  
_  
_"While you were lost in daydream land obviously,"_ a voice in his mind said drily. Harry tensed as his eyes focused on the chair Draco had been sitting on. The voice had not come from his mind, and he realized he had just heard a reptile speaking in Parseltongue. A small python slithered out from the gap between the cushions, and silently slid down to the wooden floor. _"You may tell the wizard who had been sitting on my chair that his bottom was wonderfully warm. Please thank him."_ The python vanished through a mouse-hole and Harry gulped.

_And how in the bloody hell did it hear my thought? I know I was not hissing!_ Harry thought weakly.

"Do you want to wait until we're stuck together during a spring rain before we decide?" Draco asked softly.

"So, you noticed the fact that we always manage to bump into each other when the weather's worked up," Harry said, smiling. He felt a thrill of excitement as Draco traced his legs before resting his hands on the Gryffindor's knees.

"Tonight is the third time after all," Draco said with a shy smile.

Harry nodded in agreement, recalling the encounter last autumn. He reached out and cupped the Slytherin's pointed chin. "Why did you run away?" He watched as Draco turned his head away and stared out at the window.

"I was afraid," Draco replied after some thought. "I don't know if it was safe, to care for someone other than myself."

Harry brushed the wizard's cheek gently with his thumb. "Why did you think that?" he murmured. "It is rewarding to know that you've admitted that you are a self-centered git, however."

Draco scowled at him briefly. "I couldn't help it. I was afraid that you might hurt me," the wizard said quietly.

"We all get hurt, Draco Malfoy, in many different ways."

"I know."

They spent quite some time in that position – Draco kneeling and his hands clasped against Harry's knees, and Harry continuing to caress Draco's flawless face.

Harry realized that it was probably not comfortable for Draco, so he pushed the Slytherin's hands away and stood. He smiled at Draco's puzzled expression, and transfigured his chair into something bigger. It was not a bed, however; he did not think it was wise to jump on that possibility yet.

Draco smiled gratefully and took a seat on one end of the couch, and Harry filled the space beside the wizard. He resumed his caresses and wondered why such a simple act was enough to make him explode in sheer ecstasy. He noticed that with each of his strokes, Draco's eyes seem to soften.

There were no words to describe the emotions he felt – love, happiness, excitement, and disbelief all tangled up with one another. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he embraced Malfoy and bestowed a searing kiss. He felt the barriers that had always been within Draco vanishing gradually. Harry whimpered and knew in that instant that this was what had been missing in his life. A love that was freely given.

They kissed languidly. Their hands clasped and stroked, each reassuring the other that their advances was welcomed. When they withdrew, Harry had completely forgotten his hunger and the cold he had suffered while on his way to Hogsmeade. Draco rested his head against his shoulder, and Harry nestled his cheek against the soft strands of pale gold hair. He sighed in contentment, and together, they watched the snowy world outside the window, warmed and comforted.

**The End**


End file.
